This new miniature carnation cultivar originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Klemstar", being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for miniature carnation uses. This sport was discovered by me in my greenhouses at Stuttgart in 1981, and was selected for propagation because of its flowers having a light yellow coloration with the margins of its petals having a darker coloration, approaching pink. Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cuttings, has been carried out at Stuttgart, West Germany and in Italy and Israel, by me and under my direction through successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true for generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.